Bloater
Butchers are a strong yet slow type of Zombie in , , , SAS: Zombie Assault 4, and . Upon dying in all games except SAS 2 (not including Insane Asylum), the butcher/bloater releases a group of worm/parasite creatures. As with other zombies in the mobile version of Zombie Assault 3, the Butcher has a stronger green and stronger red variant. When they die, the parasites released will also be green or red. In Zombie Assault 4, Butchers make a return, however, they're called Bloaters (like in the mobile version of SAS 3 and SAS TD). In addition to its regular form, it also has three stronger forms: Fetid, Evolved, and Apex. The parasites it releases upon death look more like slugs as opposed to worms in the other games. Attacks *Knife Slash: When confronted at point blank range, it will attack the player with its cleaver, dealing a great amount of damage. *Parasites: When killed, it will release a group of five parasites that will pursue the player. Tactics *In SAS 2, the L115A1 can take out a Butcher with two or three shots. What makes it more awesome is that it has a piercing effect, so if you have two (or more) Butchers following you around, use this gun to get both. *In Insane Asylum, the 700 Nitro Express will almost always kill the Butcher in two shots, and pierces too. It seems this gun replaced the L115A1 from SAS 2. *Five to ten shots in SAS 2 and Insane Asylum from the G3 will solve your problem with this Zombie. *A full clip or two from the AK47 can kill a butcher in SAS 3. In SAS 4, ''there are numerous abilities that can aid in taking down large groups of Bloaters. A Medic's Biocleanse Bomb and Zombie Antidote cripples Bloaters as well as other zombies, slowing and damaging them for the kill. An Assault's Close Quarters Combat skill can be used to deal the finishing blow on a Bloater, but it cannot one-shot any Bloater at full health. The same enemy as butchers, but are called Bloaters in this installment of the series. They are one of the toughest normal zombies to face in SAS:4, as well being some of the most lethal, dealing near one hit levels of damage on the evolution above it's base form, even without the Dark Minion status. These bloaters are the biggest threat to those who don't have good armor or are getting cornered, and even once killed their worms can block your weapon's pierce when being cornered. Trivia * The Bloater wields different weapons upon and release a different amount of worms each evolution: ** Regular: Meat Cleaver and releases 3 worms ** Fetid: Bolt Cutter and releases 4 worms ** Evolved: Nailed Club and releases 5 worms ** Apex: Chainsaw and releases 6 worms * Bloaters first appear in Purge Nests at level 35 and possibly much earlier. They appear if you allow the purge nests to repeatedly spawn zombies, as the zombies that appear become more powerful every few times the purge nest releases zombies. At level 85, however, they can spawn in one of the first few groups created from the nests, but it is rare, and not guaranteed to happen. * They also seem to change skin color as the types (and games) go on, and they seems to get bloodier and more graphic as they evolve into different types. * Bloaters may make a gurgling sound when they spawn in apocalypse or Last Stand Gallery SAS 2 Butcher.PNG|The Butcher in ''SAS 2. SAS 2 dead Butcher.PNG|A dead Butcher in SAS 2. Asylum Surprise.PNG|The 'wriggly surprise' in Insane Asylum. Surprise.png|The 'wriggly surprise' in SAS 3. Frozen Butcher.PNG|A frozen Butcher. ButcherRemains.PNG|The gory remains of a dead Butcher. Bloaters.png|''SAS 4'' forms Screenshot 8.png|A Fetid Bloater in SAS 4 butcher is dead.png|An Evolved Bloater's dead body in SAS 4 Screenshot 10.png|The "wriggly suprise" (green worms) in SAS 4 Category:Zombie Assault 2: Zombies Category:ZA2 Insane Asylum: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Melee Enemies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS Zombie Assault TD